Such track containers are conventionally made of metal and are known as “track cans”. Forming the track can from metal results in a number of problems.
Firstly, metal is relatively dense and thus incurs a weight penalty. However it is difficult to form the can in a lighter material such as carbon-fiber composite due to its complex curved shape.
Secondly, the can must be superplastically formed, or manufactured from welded sections of metal sheet. These are complex and expensive processes.
Thirdly, it can be difficult to accurately produce a complex shape, and as a result the volume of the can may be higher than necessary, reducing the volume of the fuel tank.
Fourthly, metal is susceptible to galvanic corrosion, and requires surface treatment.
Fifthly, Titanium, which is typically used to form the slat track can, is an expensive material.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved track container in which one or more of these problems is removed or at least reduced.